Vestido Negro
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: El negro no solamente es tristeza, soledad y negatividad, se le puede encontrar mas significados.


**HOLASSS!**

**Aquí traigo otro MinaKushi! Ya saben ahí que seguir aumentando esta noble causa para ganarle a otras absurdas parejas que por ahí andan.**

**¡Arriba el MinaKushi!**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de Masashi****Kishimoto**

Para: "Naranja… ¡Y más! Tabla de colores" para el foro "Minakushi… Irresistiblemente Naranja".

Color elegido: Negro.

Objeto: Vestido.

**Advertencias: Tal vez un poco de Oc, solo un poco n.n**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**VESTIDO NEGRO**

Sorpresa y un poco de enfado era lo que reflejaba la cara de Kushina Uzumaki en el momento en que abrió la caja que su amiga Mikoto le había entregado, no se imaginaba que la chica le regalaría un vestido de seda, escotado, por lo visto pegado al cuerpo y peor aún _negro._

-¿Qué significa esto Miko-chan? –preguntó con desconfianza la Uzumaki.

-Tsunade-sama y yo nos imaginamos que no tenías nada apropiado para esta noche, por eso te traje esto!- respondió con emoción la pelinegra mientras tomaba la prenda y la ponía frente a Kushina.

-No pensaras que me voy a poner esto-ttebane! –apuntando respectivamente el vestido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Te verás divina –aseguró Mikoto.

-No, no y no, yo no me pondré eso, no es mi estilo-ttebane –anuncio mientras cruzaba sus brazos con claro enfado.

-¿Tu estilo?, no digas tonterías Kushina, dime, ¿Qué te ibas a poner esta noche?-

-Mi uniforme ninja obviamente –afirmó la pelirroja.

-Estás loca!- la regañó Mikoto –Estamos hablando de una fiesta en honor a Minato y su ascenso como hokage, eres su novia, vas a ir como su pareja y ¿tú te quieres poner tu ropa ninja?, ni creas que lo permitiré –amenazó su amiga haciendo retroceder un poco a la Uzumaki.

-Es un evento ninja-ttebane!-

-NO es una FIESTA y te pondrás ESTE vestido, ¿quedo claro? –diciendo lo último con una extraña dulzura.

-La loca eres tu Miko-chan, ese vestido es NEGRO!-

-Eso lo sé Kushina, yo lo compré-

-Es un color triste, es…es para un funeral!-

-Kushina- dijo lentamente Mikoto, mientras miraba seriamente a la muchacha –llevarías este vestido a un funeral?-

-Ah…pues…puede ser –dijo no muy segura ya que presentarse con ESE vestido a un funeral podría resultar ofensivo.

-No digas tonterías, el negro no solamente se usa para funerales, también se usa para fiestas porque es elegante, por eso lo tienes que llevar, eres la futura mujer del hokage y tienes que ir E-LE-GAN-TE, así que te lo vas a poner!-

-No me puedes obligar-ttebane!-

-Tienes razón, le diré a Tsunade-sama-

-No serías capaz- dijo con cierta preocupación.

-Pruébame- mencionó desafiante Mikoto mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa.

-Maldición! Está bien me lo pondré! –no es que le tuviera miedo a la Senju pero era bien sabido que Tsunade tenía macabras técnicas de convencimiento que la Uzumaki no quería experimentar –Te hace mal ser novia de Fuga-baka, se te está pegando demasiado lo Uchiha-ttebane-

-Haré que no escuche eso, prepararé las mascarillas-

-¿Mascarillas?- dijo esta vez con claro miedo.

-Claro, tenemos que estar hermosas esta noche-

Kushina solo soltó un suspiro con lamento, estaba segura que le esperaba un largo día.

Al anochecer Mikoto la dejó lista para la fiesta solamente tenía que esperar a Minato, el día se le estaba haciendo eterno después de tantas técnicas de belleza que su amiga había aplicado en ella, se sentía exhausta y ahora se encontraba frente al espejo luciendo ese escotado y pegado vestido negro, se imaginaba siendo interrogada por más de una persona ¿quién se murió? Insistirían y ella se enfadaría terminando con lo poco femenino que Mikoto había sacado de ella.

Cuando tocaron la puerta se exaltó un poco. Sabía que era Minato, instintivamente tomó una bata de baño y se la puso por encima del vestido.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Minato portando la capa que lo reconocía como 4° Hokage.

-Hola Mina-chan pasa- lo invitó con cierta timidez, sabía que pronto tendría que enseñarle su vestimenta a su novio y eso le preocupaba un poco.

-Kushina pensé que estabas lista. Creo que llegué muy temprano, lo siento, si quieres te espero afuera –dijo extrañado el Namikaze, cuando estaba por salir Kushina lo detuvo del brazo-

-No!, espera Mina-chan ya estoy lista-

La chica se volteo y desamarró la bata, dejándola resbalarse al piso, aunque le estaba dando la espalda a su novio su sangre de agolpó en sus mejillas al saberse descubierta ante su Minato, lentamente se volteo a enfrentarlo.

Minato estaba impactado nunca se imagino ver a la Uzumaki vestida de esa manera, la espalda al descubierto y al frente un sutil escote, la seda se pegaba a su cuerpo delineando sus curvas y aunque era largo, tenía una abertura que dejaba al descubierto una de sus bien torneadas piernas, el hokage se había quedado sin palabras, su novia lucia más que guapa, el maquillaje era discreto y su hermoso cabello rojo caía en cascada completando el efecto, bellísima.

-Estás hermosa –atinó a decir el chico.

Kushina mantenía su mirada baja, al escuchar el halago del joven la levantó de golpe chocando con la mirada celeste de él, sonrojándola al por mayor.

-Gra…gracias Mina-chan-

Los sentidos del joven despertaron, la timidez que Kushina demostraba le parecía dulce, coqueta, sentía la necesidad de lanzarse a sus rosas labios, de recorrer con sus manos la tela negra que rodeaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja, de saborear el cuello descubierto de la chica.

Se asustó un poco de sus pensamientos, a este ritmo iba a necesitar un baño de agua fría para lo cual no había tiempo, retiro su mirada de la de la chica de golpe.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, se nos va a ser tarde –dijo con un cambio de actitud, mientras le ofrecía caballerosamente el brazo a la muchacha.

Kushina se dio cuenta del cambio de Minato sintiendo que había sido por el vestido, ella sabía que no era buena idea ponérselo, era triste, era negro, mataría a Mikoto, claro que lo haría; por el momento no quiso decir más, acepto el brazo de su novio y salieron de su departamento, él indiferente y ella triste.

Durante la fiesta no hablaron mucho entre ellos, Minato se mantenía ocupado con los invitados y las felicitaciones por su ascenso, Kushina estaba aburrida, sobretodo triste y enojada con su amiga y con su tonto vestido, se había alejado de la gente saliendo a un balcón para admirar la noche y la tranquilidad, ella era escandalosa, pero tanto escándalo ajeno la cansaba, aparte de que no estaba de humor.

Minato buscaba con la miraba a su novia preocupándose al no encontrarla, se escabullo de los invitados, unos minutos después la halló recargada en el balcón, sola y dando la espalda al evento.

-¿Por qué tan sola? Te estaba buscando –le habló el Namikaze acercándose a ella con lentitud.

Kushina salto un poco al escuchar la voz de su pareja y bajo su mirada triste al recordar su alejamiento.

-Lo siento Mina-chan estoy un poco abrumada-

¿Abrumada? Acaso había oído bien, Kushina Uzumaki abrumada, en verdad algo malo pasaba y tenía que averiguarlo ¡ya!

-Kushina ¿Qué tienes? Haz estado muy rara-

-No es nada-

¿Qué no era nada? Esto ya lo estaba enfadando, encima la chica no se volteaba a verlo, preocupado se acercó a ella y la volteo para mirarla a la cara, sorprendiéndose al ver lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-Kushina ¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo siento! Lo siento Mina-chan! Yo.. yo no quería venir así!...pero…Miko-chan insistió…sé que es triste…pero no fue mi intención…todo por el estúpido vestido! –soltó la Uzumaki con desespero, ella no era débil pero en ocasiones todos necesitamos un desahogo.

-Eh?-Minato no había entendido nada –Cálmate y dime tranquilamente ¿Qué pasa?-

-Mikoto insistió en que me pusiera este vestido, pero, es negro, sé que el color es triste, para los funerales, aunque ella diga que es elegante, es por eso que te enojaste y eres tan distante, piensas que menosprecie tu fiesta, pero no es cierto, estoy muy feliz por ti, te lo juro, perdóname –explico más calmada la chica.

Minato se quiso golpear mentalmente cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, era cierto que evitaba a la pelirroja pero no por la conclusión a la que ella había llegado.

-Estas equivocada-

-Eh?-

-Yo no estoy molesto ni nada por el estilo, si te evito es por otra razón –sonrojándose al decir lo último.

-Entonces ¿Qué es? Dime Mina-chan!- exigió saber Kushina.

-Ah…pues…es…por…-sin saber que decir Minato prefirió actuar, así que acercó a la chica a su cuerpo y unió sus labios en un apasionado y demandante beso que sorprendió a la Uzumaki aunque no tardó en responder, el Hokage profundizo el contacto combinando a la perfección ambos alientos, Kushina se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de su novio recorrer desde su cintura hasta su cadera con lentitud sintiendo flaquear sus piernas, si seguían así no iba a ser capaz de mantenerse en pie.

Rompieron el contacto para recuperar aire, se veían agitados y sonrojados, sobre todo ella, al cruzarse ambas miradas Kushina vio en los masculinos ojos amor y mas, pasión y deseo.

-Es por eso que te evitaba –hablo Minato –tal vez Mikoto dijo que era elegante pero yo tengo otra definición para el color negro… _sensual_ –dijo el rubio ante la mirada de su pareja.

Ella sonrió son felicidad y se lanzó a sus brazos para iniciar otro beso.

Al otro día la pelirroja se levantó de su cama con cuidado, recogiendo del piso su vestido negro, lo levantó frente a ella.

-Después de todo no fue tan malo usarte –dijo al vestido –Debo agradecer a Miko-chan y a ti –abrazando la prenda volteando su picara mirada hacia su cama en la cual dormía pacíficamente su rubio novio cubriendo su cuerpo solamente con la sábana.

Recogió el vestido para regresar a la comodidad de la cama pensando en la correcta técnica para lavar la ropa negra, porque sin duda volvería a usar ese vestido negro-ttebane.

**Y se acabo~**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, como siempre espero sus reviews, no se queden con las ganas de escribirme algo y no me dejen con las ganas de leerlos jeje xD**

**Únanse a este movimiento! Vale la pena.**

**¡Arriba el MinaKushi!**

**Nos vemos **

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
